Message in a Bottle
Message in a Bottle 'is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, ''Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot Emma is together with Sean again, and everything is going smoothly, until Spike and Snake'' insist he come over for dinner—as her boyfriend. Sean can't handle the pressure. Will he ruin everything again? Meanwhile, over at Jimmy's, there's a house party occurring. All of Degrassi will be there, and Jimmy's given a special invitation to Ashley, but that's if she decides to go. Extended Overview Sean and Emma, has finally gotten back together, and he invites her over to his home so they both can study. Emma, obviously excited to be over his house, tells him she always wondered how his place looked, and they begin to do Chemistry homework. Emma leans back in the chair she's sitting in, and nearly falls over before Sean catches her and tells her that the chair is broken. Right as they begin to do their homework, Sean's brother, Tracker, comes in the house, in a heated argument over losing his job. He then apologizes for interupting them, and acts as if nothing happened. Sean obviously seems annoyed by him, and they mouth words to each other, leaving Emma confused... He says they'll probably just go to Emma's house or the school library, leaving Tracker satisfied. The next day, while in basketball practice, Coach Armstrong pulls him and Jimmy to the side, and tells them, the teamwork he's being seeing lately, is what he would like to see when they go to regionals. Spinner comes over by them, and tells them that they actually do make a pretty good time, but they sit their silence, and Spinner cracks a joke about a "Don't-talk-to-sean-and-jimmy-at-the-same-time-rule". He reminds them that they had a fight almost a year ago, and that they should let it go... Jimmy agrees, and invites Sean to a party that he's having later tomorrow night, and that he can bring Emma if he wants. In the hallway, in free period, Emma and Manny and walking, and Manny asks Emma if Sean is excited about tonight... but she's asking about Emma's parents asking Sean to come to dinner a week ago; which Emma hasn't told him about yet. Manny rushes her, telling her she needs to tell Sean right now. Emma runs over to Sean, and awkwardly asks if he's busy tonight... he senses a weird vibe, and Emma tells him (even though it's incredibly lame) her parents want him to come to dinner at her house tonight. Sean declines the answer, stating that they have to go to Jimmy's party, they were ''invited. Emma replies, that she think her parents will be somewhat more upset than Jimmy if he doesn't show up. Mr. Simpson runs up behind Sean, and says he's got one word for him... Chutura! and kindly walks away. Sean looks confused, and asks Emma what he's talking about. She tells him its a special kind of sushi... and her mom only makes it on special occasions. Also, that it would mean a lot to her and her parents if he came, and promises that they'll go to Jimmy's after... Sean stands there, blankless, leaving Emma to plead for him to come. Meanwhile, while in the library, Jimmy is caught staring at Ashley. Which Spinner points out. Jimmy defends her, saying she's different than last year, which Spinner takes asher style-change, rudely, yet honestly, calling her a "Vampire". Jimmy corrects him again, stating he wasn't talking about her style, yet her personality, saying she's more down-to-earth, and real, now. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Message in a Bottle" by The Police. *The scene where Spinner is talking to Terri and Ashley at the party is one of the clips used in Shane Kippel's video montage in the Season 6-7 opening credits. |-| Gallery= Jams.jpg MIAB1.03.jpg 216msginabottle.png MIAB1.05.jpg MIAB1.06.jpg MIAB1.07.jpg MIAB1.08.jpg MIAB1.09.jpg MIAB1.10.jpg MIAB1.11.jpg MIAB1.12.jpg MIAB1.13.jpg MIAB1.14.jpg MIAB1.15.jpg File:216 001.jpg File:216 002.jpg File:216 003.jpg File:216 004.jpg File:216 005.jpg File:216 006.jpg 154-brucas59 (1).jpg 157-brucas59 (2).jpg 155-brucas59 (3).jpg 164-brucas59 (1).jpg 166-brucas59 (1).jpg 167-brucas59 (1).jpg msiab (1).png msiab (2).png msiab (3).png msiab (4).png msiab (5).png msiab (7).png msiab (8).png msiab (9).png Screen Shot 2013-02-12 at 9.12.43 AM.png Seam.jpg Tumlr l6qj8u2RJy1qc1tpr.jpg Mblr l6qjcxFqsx1qc1tpr.jpg Mib0023.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-12 at 9.12.51 AM.png Msiab (6).png Tumblr l6qiygyQtY1qc1tpr.jpg SeanEmma.png AshleyPaigeEllieTerri.png SeanTracker.png AshleyTerri.png AshleyJimmy.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch (voice only) Supporting Cast *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Kris Holden-Ried as Tracker Cameron *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Ali Mukaddam as. Mohammed *Jari Salminen as Party guest *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah |-| Quotes= *Jimmy: "You come to my house, and steal my parents' booze?" Sean: "Come on Jimmy. Your parents are so rich, they won't even know." *Emma: "Sean, I like you" Sean: I like you, too." |-| Featured Music= *''"Dance"'' by Disco & Vibe *''"Superstar"'' by Chris Public *''"Denial"'' by Tuuli |-| Links= *Watch Message in a Bottle on YouTube *Watch Message in a Bottle on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes